The Snatcher
by Madelight
Summary: Three-Shot - Hide&Seek. Il est rafleur, c'est une sang-de-bourbe. Que la chasse commence - Fin en ligne.
1. Non Sufficit

**Après avoir vu le film (Harry Potter 7 - Part One), j'ai eu envie de faire un O.S Hermione/Scabior.**

**Dans celui-ci, j'ai choisi délibérément d'en faire un loup-garou. Pour moi, le gang de Fenrir Greyback est composé essentiellement de loups-garous, or Scabior fait partie de ce même gang (dans le film, il en est même le leader.).**

**De plus, on le voit sentir le parfum d'Hermione… Peut-être est-ce dû à une quelconque modification olfactive, tenant du fait qu'il soit devenu un loup-garou (?)…**

**Bref, même s'il n'en est pas un, ce critère est l'objet de cet O.S.**

******Bonne lecture !**  


**A lire en écoutant Beware de Deftones, ou Got The Life de Korn…**

* * *

Elle courrait à en perdre haleine, les arbres défilaient à une vitesse affolante. La nuit était noire et froide, comme autant d'hivers perdus aux tréfonds de l'oubli. Autour de son visage glacé voletaient ses cheveux en tornades de nœuds. Une énorme bosse entravait la vue de son œil gauche, larmoyant. Elle courrait toujours, toujours plus vite.

Son esprit, noyé dans le chaos le plus complet, n'arrivait pas à saisir l'ampleur de cette situation terrible. Pourtant cette dernière était des plus simples : elle n'avait aucune chance d'en sortir vivante.

Elle trébucha, stoppant brutalement sa course, essayant tant bien que mal de la reprendre tout en s'évitant la chute. _Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, _pensa-t-elle…

Tendant son bras vers l'immensité sombre de la forêt, elle tenta de ne pas trop trembler, son mouvement déstabilisant déjà bien trop son équilibre. Elle constata que le craquement qu'elle avait auparavant entendu ne provenait pas de son imagination : à son extrémité, sa baguette était scindée en deux, laissant s'échapper des effiloches de ventricule de dragon.

- Merde, merde, merde !, jura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle tenta tout de même le tout pour le tout, balançant son bras dans un mouvement amplifié par la peur.

- _Paseo_ !

Cela n'eut aucun effet, si ce n'est que quelques racines s'écartèrent mollement, après son passage. Elle entendait derrière elle des pas légers et affreusement véloces impulser le sol, tout comme la peur rythmait les battements de son cœur.

- _Incarcerem_, murmura une voix à son oreille.

Elle s'écarta juste à temps et les cordes ne firent que la frôler, toutefois, elle pressentit sa fin comme imminente. Sa course redoubla, malgré la douleur cuisante se répandant dans ses membres, lui rappelant à chaque instant son corps n'était pas habitué à un tel effort. Un rire résonna non loin, précipitant si cela était encore possible les à-coups dans sa poitrine.

- Harry ! Ron !, hurla-t-elle en espérant follement qu'ils ne fussent pas trop loin.

Mais peine perdue, elle n'avait pas réussi à s'accrocher à temps. Ils avaient transplané sans elle. Ses deux amis devaient être à des kilomètres de là, à présent, et s'ils étaient revenus, elle s'était bien trop enfoncée dans la forêt pour qu'ils n'aient un espoir de la retrouver.

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Elle trébucha et s'envola presque dans les airs, s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol terreux.

- _Incarcerem_ !, répéta la même voix.

De longues cordes stoppèrent sa tentative de se redresser. Elle regarda aux alentours.  
Rien.  
Pourtant il était là. Il la guettait, elle le sentait.

- Tes deux amis se sont enfuis, mon ange.

Impassible, il émergea de l'obscurité.  
Hermione le jaugea, ses yeux pleins d'effroi et de haine. Sa baguette brisée toujours entre les doigts, elle la pointa vers son propre corps.

- _Diffindo_ !

Cela n'eut aucun effet.

- _Diffindo ! Diffindo ! Dif-_

- Chut…, murmura-t-il nonchalamment.

Elle lui lança un regard furieux. Il leva lentement le bras, pointant sa baguette magique vers elle.

- Comment t'appelles-tu, mon cœur ?

Des cris résonnèrent au loin. L'homme se retourna et siffla fortement avant de se tourner à nouveau vers elle.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?, répéta-t-il, un sourire commençant à poindre sur son visage.

- Pénélope Deauclaire.

Deux autres hommes arrivèrent.

- Tu l'as eue !, s'écria l'un deux.

- Évidemment, murmura-t-il froidement avant de sourire une nouvelle fois à Hermione. Comment aurait-elle pu m'échapper ? Elle court si lentement que c'en est navrant.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa, la projetant sur son épaule en ignorant ses cris de protestation.

- On rentre, ordonna-t-il.

Les autres acquiescèrent sans un mot.

Ils transplanèrent dans un endroit sombre. Hermione se sentait comme aveugle alors que des larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux. Sa dernière chance d'être retrouvée venait de s'évanouir. Harry et Ron ne pourraient jamais deviner l'endroit où ils l'avaient amenée. Elle n'en savait rien elle-même.

- Je me charge d'elle, fit la voix de l'homme. Greyback, attends.

Des grondements retentirent. Hermione frémit. Des loups-garous… Elle connaissait le nom de Greyback : il avait défiguré Bill Weasley et pire encore… c'était lui qui avait transformé Remus Lupin… A fortiori, ce loup-garou avait un appétit particulièrement prononcé pour les enfants… C'était un monstre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?, reprit-il. Allez-y.

Le sol craqua et Hermione en déduit qu'il devait s'agir d'un vieux plancher. Son hypothèse se confirma lorsqu'elle fut jetée à terre, sans douceur. Cela sentait la viande pourrie et l'atmosphère était lourde. Une radio lointaine crachotait des grésillements et une musique tout sauf douce.

- Vérifie-moi le nom Pénélope Deauclaire, ordonna l'homme, très certainement à Greyback.

Elle ne l'entendit pas répondre mais le parquet craqua à nouveau et Hermione en déduit qu'il avait obéi.

- _Incendio._

Des bûches s'embrasèrent. Hermione tourna la tête vers la source de lumière. Il se tenait devant la cheminée qu'il venait s'allumer, le dos tourné. Sa silhouette trouble et immobile évoquait la photographie d'un homme solitaire. L'homme resta dans cette position un long moment avant de se tourner vers elle, redressant son corps immobilisé d'un coup de baguette.

Il la contourna pour aller fermer la porte, qu'il verrouilla, les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de la jeune sorcière. Le cliquetis résonna bruyamment dans la pièce, faisant frissonner Hermione. Qu'avait-il l'intention de faire ?

- Pénélope Deauclaire…, murmura-t-il.

Il s'approcha d'elle calmement, la visant toujours de sa baguette pour la maintenir debout.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut encore plus près qu'il écarquilla les yeux, semblant comprendre quelque chose. La plaquant contre le mur, il enfouit son visage dans sa nuque, inspirant à plein nez. Il finit par s'écarter d'elle, la dardant d'un regard réellement amusé.

Ses cheveux longs et emmêlés étaient noués en catogan il était vêtu d'un grand manteau noir, de bottes et d'un pantalon sale… Son visage était dissimulé dans l'obscurité mais elle imaginait très bien quelle expression il arborait…

- Délicieux parfum, Pénélope.

Hermione serra sa baguette entre ses doigts et la pointa du mieux qu'elle le pouvait vers son ennemi. Même si ses sorts n'avaient plus qu'une très faible puissance, à une telle distance elle pouvait espérer un résultat plus probant.

- _Stupéfix_ !, s'écria-t-elle.

Il la précipita par terre dans un cri rageur.

- _Diffindo_ !, mugit-elle aussitôt, mais les cordes ne firent que s'entailler très légèrement.

L'homme jeta un sort sur sa jambe touchée le maléfice qu'avait lancé Hermione avait pétrifié sa jambe. Son sort n'eut aucun effet. Hermione en profita pour commencer à ramper vers la sortie, jetant toujours plus de sorts sur les cordes.

- _Diffindo ! Diffindo ! DIFFINDO !_

Un des sorts dut fonctionner car les cordes cédèrent. Elle se précipita aussitôt vers la sortie, se débarrassant des cordages qui entravaient sa fuite. Mais il était déjà devant, la regardant d'un air indifférent, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. On entendit des pas précipités derrière la porte et quelqu'un tambourina à cette dernière.

- C'est faux ! C'est faux, beugla une voix caverneuse. Elle a menti ! Potter était avec elle !

L'homme arbora alors un grand sourire, ses yeux s'empreignant d'une lueur démentielle.

- C'est la sang-de-bourbe. Hermione Granger ! Laisse-moi entrer, reprit la voix devenue murmure suppliant derrière la porte. J'en veux aussi !

L'homme ne répondit pas. Hermione lui lança un regard suppliant. Elle reconnaissait cette voix. C'était Greyback !

- S'il vous plait, chuchota-t-elle.

- Nous allons t'amener au manoir Malefoy, la coupa-t-il. Tu as entendu, Fenrir… ? On peut se faire des centaines de gallions sur un coup pareil.

On entendit des feulements rageurs et douloureux derrière la porte.

- Sens moi ça, Scabior… On la sent du bout du couloir…

Le dénommé Scabior s'approcha alors d'elle, lui arrachant sa semi-baguette des mains. Hermione était tétanisée. C'en était vraiment fini. Il approcha sa main de sa joue dans un mouvement négligeant. Lentement, il passa ses doigts sales sur son visage d'opale, replaçant avec douceur une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Tu sais pourquoi on te sent, mon ange ?, lui murmura-t-il.

D'autres coups résonnèrent à la porte.

- Je n'en peux plus, Scabior ! Laisse-moi entrer… !

Hermione hocha la tête en signe de dénégation, réfléchissant au problème en espérant presque que la réponse la sauverait d'une mort certaine… Le bois de la porte commençait à craquer. Scabior tourna la tête vers les planches qui sursautaient à chaque coup qu'on leur portait. De la poussière jaillissait des gonds. Finalement, dans un énorme craquement, la porte céda et la jeune sorcière ne réfléchit pas plus, elle se précipita vers la sortie, se libérant des caresses empoisonnées de son adversaire.

Une grosse ombre fondit sur elle et elle se retrouva coincée dans l'étreinte crasseuse de Fenrir Greyback. Ses ongles jaunis et sales s'enfonçaient comme des serres dans ses bras. Elle gémit de douleur mais soudain, l'emprise si douloureuse cessa. Elle se retrouvait contre quelque chose de moins brutal… Hermione tenta de reprendre doucement ses esprits : Scabior l'avait attrapée et entrainée vers lui.

Elle était contre son torse, son bras droit siégeait autour de sa gorge et le gauche sous sa poitrine. Son manteau avait ce parfum entêtant de cuir, d'essences boisées et de notes épicées. A terre, Fenrir Greyback était inconscient. Scabior murmura l'_incacerem _et bientôt ce dernier fut attaché comme l'avait été Hermione.

- Eh bien…

Elle essaya de se défaire de son emprise mais il la resserra, plongeant son nez dans ses cheveux.

- Toujours pas de réponse ?

Cette dernière ne pipa mot, sentant la poigne du rafleur se faire de plus en plus audacieuse. Sa main gauche frôlait son ventre dans une caresse douce.

- Les loups-garous…, commença-t-il avec un ton las.

Il attrapa son menton de sa main droite, tournant sa tête sur le côté pour enfouir à nouveau son visage dans son cou.

- …préfèrent les enfants… Tu sais pourquoi ?

Elle ne répondit que par un couinement il venait de lui lécher la gorge.

- Ils sont purs… Innocents…, continua-t-il alors qu'elle sentait dans sa voix qu'il souriait.

Hermione essaya de se libérer de plus belle, elle commençait à comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là.

- On va faire un jeu, mon cœur... Je vais te laisser t'enfuir, et on va voir si tu vas réussir…

La jeune sorcière n'osa pas répondre. Ce rafleur voulait jouer à une sorte de chat ? De cache-cache ?

Il voulait jouer tout court. Il devait bien sentir à quel point ses nerfs étaient à vifs sentir sa crainte, son cœur qui battait à une vitesse inimaginable. Il devait sentir tout cela.

La terrible certitude qui s'insinua dans Hermione la fit frémir il sentait tout cela certes, et cela l'excitait.

- S'il vous plait…, finit-elle par supplier, les larmes claquant une à une sur le cuir dur des manches du rafleur.

Il ne répondit pas et transplana.

- Si je te rattrape, mon ange… J'espère que tu ne seras pas mauvaise perdante… J'aimerais bien jouer un peu avec toi avant de te conduire au manoir Malefoy.

Hermione se dégagea se son étreinte : il l'avait laissée faire, sans aucun doute.

- Ce serait stupide de t'envoyer à la mort, sans avoir pu en profiter au préalable…

La jeune sorcière ne pouvait rien faire : il avait pris sa baguette et quand bien même, cette dernière était bien amochée. Que lui restait-il ? Elle ne pouvait que tenter sa chance en courant, mais elle savait déjà qu'il la rattraperait en quelques instants.

- Je… Écoutez-moi… Il faut… Nous devons vaincre Vold-Vous-savez-qui !, balbutia-t-elle en se remémorant qu'elle avait peut-être plus de chances de s'en sortir s'il était seul, que si elle faisait venir d'autres rafleurs en prononçant le tabou.

Mais peut-être pas... ? Pour l'embrouiller, elle pouvait très bien dire le mot interdit, et peut-être que les rafleurs se disputeraient et qu'elle y trouverait une occasion de s'enfuir… mais elle en doutait fort. C'était pourtant son unique porte de sortie.

- Laissez-moi partir, je vous en prie, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, mon ange, lui répondit-il sans pour autant sembler éprouver une quelconque pitié.

Elle s'approcha de lui, surmontant sa peur.

- Vous et moi… Nous sommes pareils…, commença-t-elle, pour gagner du temps. Nous sommes tous les deux réprouvés d'un monde auquel il nous semble évident d'appartenir…

Doucement, elle approcha sa main de la sienne, posant ses doigts frêles sur le dos de la paume du loup-garou. Elle essayait de ne pas baisser les yeux ni de détourner le regard pourtant ses yeux bruns l'y incitaient. Ils portaient une telle intensité qu'il était difficile de leur résister. Elle prit le temps de regarder son visage, sale. Quelques cicatrices barraient la naissance de son cou mais ses traits restaient très réguliers. Son nez était droit, ses lèvres fines et son visage exprimait tant de désinvolture que c'en était déstabilisant. Il n'était pas si vieux que le laissait imaginer son apparence au premier abord. En fait, il ne devait avoir que huit ou neuf années de plus…

- Je sais que vous comprenez ce que j'entends par là, persévéra-t-elle en étreignant doucement de ses petits doigts son poignet contracté sur sa baguette, l'incitant à la baisser.

Il baissa sa baguette, continuant de plonger outrageusement son regard dans les yeux noisette d'Hermione. Elle se rapprocha encore, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était détentrice d'un secret mortel.

- Je sais que vous avez l'impression de regagner l'estime des autres sorciers en chassant ceux qui, comme vous, en sont répudiés… Mais vous ne faites que jouer leur jeu !

Hermione avait l'impression que son discours avait de l'impact sur l'homme… Il avait un je-ne-sais-quoi d'attention dans le regard qui lui prouvait qu'elle ne devait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

- Venez avec moi… Scabior…, murmura-t-elle enfin. Venez avec moi et vous verrez que vos actions ne seront plus vaines, ni même mauvaises… Nous avons avec nous plusieurs loups-garous…

- Qu'est-ce que j'y _gagne_ ? Comment _comptes-tu me payer_ ?

Il avança subitement vers elle, mais sans brusquerie. Ses bottes foulèrent le sol calmement mais l'appréhension d'Hermione suffit à la faire reculer. Il ne cessa pas son avancée comme elle ne cessa de faire marche arrière.

- Je… Je ne voulais pas vous froisser… Mais vous considérez l'argent comme plus important que des valeurs, que des idéaux ?, balbutia-t-elle, commençant à imaginer le pire.

- Mon ange… Tu manies l'éloquence comme celui contre qui tu te bats…

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, scandalisée.

- Ne me comparez pas à cet être immonde…

Son dos se heurta à un tronc épais. Il la plaqua contre, rapprochant subrepticement son visage du sien, laissant leurs nez se frôler.

- Je veux juste _être payé_, ma mignonne. Il n'y a que ça qui m'intéresse. Peu m'importe qui mène la guerre… Je suis ceux qui me rapportent _une récompense._

Il effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes, fermant les yeux.

- Peu m'importe ceux qui préjugent… Je le vois… Quand tu me regardes, tu penses à un monstre…

- C'est parce que vous faites bande avec des monstres, se défendit Hermione qui était à la limite de défaillir. Je regarde tous les mangemorts de la même manière !

Ses yeux se rouvrirent, jaugeant ceux de la sorcière, certainement pour y déceler le mensonge.

- Montre-moi que je ne te dégoute pas… Peut-être que je changerais d'avis, la défia-t-il narquoisement.

Elle fronça les sourcils dans une expression d'effroi.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Mais elle voyait très bien là où il voulait en venir. Il faisait le même genre d'allusions depuis le début. Et elle le voyait, les yeux fixés sur ses lèvres, se retenant certainement de ne pas les dégorger de leur sang.

Elle chercha sur son visage ce qui pouvait l'aider à surmonter sa peur et son aversion. Il était vraiment séduisant, derrière sa crasse, cela se voyait… Mais il avait une beauté mauvaise comme si la haine et le vice s'étaient ancrés dans ses traits pour en travestir le charme apparent. Comme une sorte de prévention, d'avertissement. Ses yeux reflétaient tant l'envie du sang, de la chair que c'en était tétanisant… mais ils dégageaient aussi une sorte d'envie possessive. Un désir ardent… De la malice…

_Échappez-vous. Échappez-vous tant que vous le pouvez encore. Fuyez, victimes de la guerre, fuyez sans revenir. Courrez, disparaissez, envolez-vous. Sinon vous serez là, à ses pieds… Vous vous viderez de votre sang vous deviendrez bientôt l'un des siens… Ou bien vous nourrirez la terre et les larves…_

_Fuyez._

Pourtant, elle rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes, le cœur battant. Elle ferma ses paupières, retenant des larmes encore accrochées à des cils. Doucement, elle gouta aux lèvres de son adversaire… Lentement, il glissa sa main sur sa joue, intensifiant leur contact. Hermione commençait à se sentir partir… Sa langue caressait la sienne avec une passion non dissimulée. Une chaleur se répandait dans son ventre doucement, progressivement, lascivement… sans qu'elle ne parvienne à l'arrêter… Les doigts de Scabior se crispaient autour de son visage, alors que son autre main venait s'apposer contre le tronc derrière elle, pressant davantage son corps contre le sien. Les battements de son cœur eurent une violente embardée lorsqu'il laissa glisser sa main contre sa poitrine, caressant avec une douceur inattendue la bordure de son sein droit…

La chaleur s'étendait de plus en plus, commençant à priver l'esprit d'Hermione de ses capacités de réflexion. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû apprécier tout cela et pourtant, son corps se détendait tout seul et commençait même à se laisser aller. Elle émit un gémissement succinct auquel il répondit par un grondement, une sorte de feulement animal étouffé.

Bientôt, le baiser se fit plus violent il lui déchira la lèvre inférieure de sa canine. Elle finit par se soustraire à son baiser bestial, cognant sa propre tête sur le tronc siégeant derrière elle.

Essoufflée, elle rouvrit les yeux, léchant tant bien que mal le sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche. La sienne, elle aussi tâchée du sang d'Hermione, esquissa un sourire cynique.

- Alors ?, le défia-t-elle presque.

- Alors… Cours… Tu m'as encore plus donné envie de jouer, mon cœur, murmura-t-il.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser partir, évidemment. Il avait fait cela uniquement pour l'humilier davantage. Pourtant, elle lui obéit. Elle se défit de son étreinte et s'éloigna à reculons, le fixant tandis qu'il se tournait vers elle, léchant sa lèvre inférieure pour récolter le sang qui en dégoulinait. Ses yeux malicieux la sondaient quand oserait-elle se mettre à courir ?

Elle reculait toujours, faisant attention de ne pas tomber. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter du regard, persuadée que dès qu'elle le ferait, il disparaitrait.

Hermione finit par trébucher sur une racine. Le temps que ses yeux remontent vers sa silhouette, elle comprit que cela était vain effectivement, il n'était plus là.

C'est là qu'elle se mit à courir, le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait, revivant ce qui s'était produit à peine une demi-heure auparavant. Mais à présent, elle n'avait même plus son semblant de baguette : seules ses jambes pouvaient l'aider.

Un grand rire cynique résonna derrière elle.

- Scabior, hurla-t-elle, sans trop savoir pourquoi… Comme si prononcer son nom allait l'inciter à l'arrêter de la poursuivre.

Elle entendait les branches craquer furieusement et les buissons l'écorchaient. Elle entra dans un tronc creux, courant à l'intérieur, entendant encore des pas agiles retentir au dessus d'elle.

Elle dérapa à la sortie dans des graviers : le bruit lointain d'une rivière ! Et en face d'elle, un abysse noir.

Elle bascula.

Quelque chose l'attrapa et la retint en arrière, l'empêchant de tomber en contrebas. Elle se retrouva par terre, sur le dos. Son cœur explosait dans sa poitrine, sa respiration était coupée tant elle avait peur.

Bientôt, quelque chose vint s'emparer de ses lèvres une bouche brutale qui l'embrassa sans plus de cérémonies. Hermione ne parvint même pas à articuler un son : il venait de lui sauver la vie et pourtant se comportait comme s'il l'avait simplement attrapée.

Des cris résonnaient au loin mais l'esprit d'Hermione était bien trop embrumé pour qu'elle y fasse attention elle préféra se laisser aller au baiser violent qui étreignait ses lèvres.

Mais soudain plus rien, et elle se retrouvait à nouveau à courir, moitié à quatre pattes… Le cœur battant un froid mordant et la peur au ventre…

- Hermione !, hurla une voix. Merlin, sois-béni !

Quelqu'un, des bras, l'attrapèrent.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était simplement dans leur tente… Ron était à son chevet…

- Hermione !, s'écria-t-il lorsqu'il s'aperçut de son réveil.

Il sortit en courant de la tente, probablement pour aller chercher Harry. Hermione se redressa doucement sur son lit…

Que s'était-il passé ?

Ses membres se décrispèrent peu à peu mais elle s'aperçut qu'elle tenait quelque chose dans les mains. Dans l'une d'entre elles, il y avait sa baguette, moitié fissurée… Dans son autre poing serré, il y avait comme un bout de papier… Elle délia ses doigts et déplia le petit parchemin…

_« Si l'on me paye pour ôter la liberté, on peut me payer pour que je la rende…_

_Je n'ai osé demander le prix de ta candeur, mais j'en ai pris un infime instant. _

_Considère cela comme le paiement de ta délivrance._

_Je sais être modeste… Même si cette qualité s'illustre dans sa rareté._

_J'ai hâte que nous nous revoyons, Hermione Granger._

_Je ne m'emparerais plus simplement des pays véniels de ton corps, la prochaine fois. Les terres blanches de l'innocence seront comme l'Albion en guerre, tachées de sang.»_


	2. The Mind's Rebellion

**Bonsoir. Voici l'humble second chapitre de cet O.S que j'ai choisi de prolonger.**

**Je sais que les avis étaient mitigés, que si certains voulaient une suite (une grande majorité), d'autres auraient préféré voir l'histoire s'arrêter ici. J'espère pourtant qu'aucun d'entre vous ne sera déçu par ce chapitre.**

**Faites-moi part de vos impressions. La suite est en cours d'écriture.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;) **

* * *

_« These are dark times, there is no denying._

_Our world has perhaps faced no greater threat that it does today._

_But I say this, to our citizenry ;_

_We, ever your servants, will continue to defend your liberty and repel the forces that seek to take it from you !_

_Your ministry, remains, strong…! »_

-Rufus Scrimgeour. Minister of Magic, 1997.

_« And remember, you have nothing to fear, if you have nothing to hide. »_

-Pius Thicknesse. Minister of Magic, 1997

* * *

_Surtout, ne pas s'arrêter. _

_Oublier que sa poitrine lui fait mal, que ses jambes s'épuisent. Oublier qu'il est derrière, savourant probablement de la voir s'épuiser dans sa tentative de le fuir… Ne pas y penser. _

_Ne penser qu'à se fondre dans le noir, qu'à se dissimuler parmi les ombres et les vents._

Pourquoi était-elle là ? Elle n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'elle arrivait à comprendre, c'est qu'il lui fallait courir pour sa survie. Elle slalomait entre les arbres, essayant de suivre la faible lumière de la lune. Mais elle ralentissait, elle le sentait bien : ses jambes ne pouvaient plus suivre. Lentement, elles se dépossédaient de son corps, faiblissant comme envahies d'un poison mortel. Ses pieds s'écrasaient sur le sol dans des mouvements hasardeux, crispant ses muscles, tordant ses articulations à les en faire paraitre friables. Là où les arbres semblaient maléfiques et où leurs tentacules noueux se faisaient cruels, elle sautillait maladroitement, priant pour ne pas tomber ou encore sceller son sort par une vulgaire entorse.

Les larmes venaient bien plus aisément à ses yeux que l'air à ses poumons. Elles troublaient sa vue si cela était encore possible avec ce noir hadal.

Au loin, le silence, brutal et impitoyable. C'est là qu'elle songea à la chose la plus évidente qui soit pour un sorcier. Sa baguette, où était sa baguette ? Dans sa main demeurait effectivement une forme fine. Elle s'arrêta alors brusquement, se retournant pour le menacer d'un sort s'il ne cessait de la poursuivre. Mais le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche fut dénué de sens.

_- Belladone._

Elle était sur le sol, enchevêtrée dans un tas de racines et de tiges. Ses membres étaient immobilisés par toutes sortes de plantes elle reconnaissait le buis par son odeur caractéristique, mais aussi des ajoncs, des camomilles, des hélianthes et des amaryllis…

Et soudain, tout prit feu. Hermione ne cria même pas, rendue muette par la peur. Elle mit du temps avant de se rendre compte que les flammes ne la brûlaient pas. Elles léchaient son corps d'une manière plutôt curieuse et dérangeante, comme une eau chaude : celle des vagues d'une mer parfumée et traitresse.

Se laissant aller à cette caresse diabolique, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. C'est au moment où elle comprit que les vagues s'étaient transformées en un contact beaucoup plus humain, qu'elle les rouvrit.

Une langue força sa bouche.

_La sienne_.

Elle se redressa brutalement, essoufflée et hagarde. Les grincements des poutres de la tente finirent par lui faire comprendre que ses précédentes visions n'étaient encore qu'un des nombreux cauchemars qui la hantaient ces dernières nuits. Machinalement, comme ces six dernières années -depuis son acquisition-, elle tâtonna les alentours à la recherche de sa baguette. Comme d'habitude, sa main n'heurta aucune forme sinon celle du vide.

Elle avait _encore_ oublié.

Sa baguette était fendue et irréparable. La complicité qu'Hermione entretenait avec elle avait disparu comme le souffle du mourant. Les baguettes de remplacement étaient sur la table, subtilisées par les garçons lors de leur rafle.

Tout était noir dans la tente, sauf quelques lumières dansantes sur l'une des tentures, montrant qu'Harry ou Ron montait la garde. A en juger par les ronflements sonores, ce devait être Harry qui faisait le guet.

Elle mourrait d'envie de sortir, de tout lui raconter mais elle fut envahie, comme chacun des derniers jours, de cette culpabilité terrible qui l'empêchait ne serait-ce que d'articuler une syllabe lorsqu'elle pensait à ce qui s'était passé. Pourtant, livrer ses peurs, ses cauchemars, cela n'aurait pu l'aider qu'à mieux les surmonter, non ?

Aucun des deux garçons n'avait osé demander à Hermione ce qu'elle avait vécu durant leur absence. Ils attendaient probablement qu'elle vienne se confier d'elle-même, mais en vérité, elle n'avait aucune envie d'en parler.

Le parchemin qu'il lui avait transmis avait comme figé, laissé en suspens, ce qui s'était produit. Dès qu'elle y pensait, sa peau se nivelait fébrilement : elle frémissait, sans vraiment savoir s'il s'agissait d'excitation ou de peur, chose qu'elle préférait ignorer.

Les sinistres allusions que contenait son message auraient dû alerter Hermione. Mais elle ne parvenait à s'ôter de l'esprit qu'il l'avait avant tout laissée partir. Elle, prisonnière idéale, captive aux promesses d'or. Et tout cela en échange de quoi ? En échange d'un baiser. En échange d'un jeu qu'elle s'était résignée à jouer.

Ce rafleur n'était pas si mauvais, elle souhaitait s'en convaincre. Il jouait son propre jeu dans cette guerre, et le fait qu'il l'aie libéré prouvait bel et bien qu'il entretenait une certaine indépendance face aux conflits qui envahissaient le monde de la sorcellerie. Il visait ses intérêts, les considérant comme primordiaux par rapport à ceux du mage noir -ce dernier ayant pourtant la possibilité d'en finir avec lui en un seul coup de baguette.

C'était en refusant cette impuissance, en la niant avec sa vanité et son orgueil, qu'il se distinguait de ceux qui par lâcheté obéissaient au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourtant, n'était-ce pas de la lâcheté que de ne prendre aucun parti ? Il avait tout à voir avec cette guerre, il était directement concerné. Les injustices et préjugés qui étranglaient le monde sorcier étaient divers et variés mais particulièrement nourris envers leurs deux statuts : sang-de-bourbe et loup-garou.

Des hybrides, aurait probablement dit Dolores Ombrage. De pauvres hybrides sans cervelles ! Impossible qu'ils aient été dotés de cervelles comparables à celles des vrais sorciers…

Mais il était évident qu'avant d'être un loup-garou, Scabior était un homme et qu'il soit sorcier ou non, son humanité prouvait qu'il siégeait à juste titre sur cette terre.

Humanité…

Où est l'humanité lorsque l'homme renie sa dignité et se vend au plus offrant ? Où est l'humanité lorsque l'homme vend ses semblables, comme du bétail sauvage, capturé à force de chasses et de traques ?

_Mais son baiser…_, contrecarrait à chaque fois l'esprit d'Hermione, sentant toujours son cœur s'emballer à ce souvenir.

S'il arrivait à ressentir des sensations, des émotions et à en procurer… Ne pouvait-il tout de même pas être considéré comme humain ? Il n'avait pas été trop brutal, lui laissant l'initiative. Elle s'en souvenait bien.

Mais le fait qu'il ait joué ainsi avec ses facultés de décision, la laissant se noyer seule dans un malheur inévitable pour assurer sa survie… Cela ne le rendait-il pas plus vicieux ? Plus manipulateur encore qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer ?

Hermione tournait et retournait cela dans sa tête tous les jours, toutes les heures, pleurant la perte de son impartialité. Cette dernière évanouie dans le regard orageux qui peuplait ses nuits.

Les deux autres s'inquiétaient pour elle, elle le voyait bien. Mais elle était impuissante face à leur souci. Elle ne pouvait même pas s'empêcher de désirer le voir à nouveau. Parce qu'elle voulait le convaincre de les rejoindre, de rejoindre leur camp. Elle avait cru durant un instant que ses paroles avaient un impact sur lui.

Qu'en était-il vraiment ? Elle n'avait même pas osé lui poser la question… Les doutes l'envahissaient de leurs tourments. Elle avait envie d'y croire mais s'y hasarder la terrifiait.

Hermione ne s'était jamais connue aussi anxieuse. Les deux autres non plus d'ailleurs… Ils la voyaient réagir au moindre bruit, au moindre mouvement extérieur. Elle craignait son tour de garde mais semblait vouloir le prolonger lorsqu'ils désiraient prendre la relève. Incompréhensible.

Elle regardait les alentours, perturbée mais l'expression emplie d'un espoir sourd et insensé.

- Hermione, murmurait alors Harry. Tu as vu quelque chose ?

Et à ce moment là, elle se tournait vers lui et esquissait un sourire contrit. Comme gênée d'avoir été surprise en pleine activité prohibée.

- Non, non. J'écoutais, je vérifiais, disait-elle toujours.

Et elle jetait les maléfices protecteurs, comme à l'accoutumée.

Ron et lui avaient alors toujours un regard éloquent : que cachait-elle… ?

Ils étaient méfiants, elle était perdue. C'est avec ces pensées qu'elle se rendormit, se recroquevillant en espérant éloigner les assauts du doute…

Un soir, deux semaines après, ils finirent par oser lui poser la question. Ils étaient en train de manger en silence le pot-au-feu qu'elle avait préparé. L'ambiance était pesante, lourde de doutes et d'inquiétudes. Parfois, ils osaient se regarder, de ces œillades gênées qu'ils n'avaient jamais connues. Aussitôt, le premier ou le second baissait les yeux, ne pouvant faire face au mutisme de l'autre. Les seuls bruits qui perçaient la couche opaque de l'atmosphère aphasique, étaient les entre-chocs de couverts ou encore les déglutitions bruyantes de Ron. Quelques secondes, Hermione s'arrêtait et l'observait manger, sans faire de commentaire, rajoutant involontairement davantage de tension au climat glacial. Il finissait par lui jeter un coup d'œil inquisiteur, les joues gonflées, s'arrêtant de mâcher, comme pour écouter ce qu'Hermione murmurait au silence.

- Il reste du pain ?, demanda Harry.

Hermione lui tendit simplement la grosse miche de campagne, aux trois quarts entamée.

- Merci…

Mais au lieu de s'en découper un morceau, il lui lança un regard insistant. Hermione finit par détourner les yeux, ne saisissant pas la raison pour laquelle il la dévisageait ainsi.

Machinalement, ses yeux revinrent vérifier s'il la fixait toujours, ce qui était le cas. Elle but un peu d'eau, ne pouvant plus se détacher des deux émeraudes qui lui faisaient face et semblaient lire en elle.

- Quoi ?, finit-elle par demander d'une voix tendue.

Il enfourna une cuillerée de soupe dans sa bouche, puis une deuxième, préférant réfléchir avant de formuler quoi que ce soit. Hermione se dit qu'il n'avait peut-être rien d'important à dire, mais l'insistance de son regard lui laissait imaginer qu'il saisissait son trouble avec une étonnante et effrayante perspicacité. C'est ce qui la poussa à insister elle voulait l'inciter à dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Harry ?, l'interpella-t-elle doucement. Pourquoi ce regard ?

Ron leva la tête, les regardant tous les deux comme si une dispute éclatante avait lieu sous ses yeux. Harry avala sa bouchée, but une gorgée d'eau, prenant désespérément son temps…

- Je te trouve fatiguée.

Elle ne répondit rien : il était soit sincère, soit très rusé. Mais après tout, les deux n'étaient pas antithétiques, et leur mélange n'était pas pour la rassurer.

- C'est vrai, avoua-t-elle. Je suis fatiguée… Mais ce n'est pas dramatique, conclut-elle.

- C'est depuis la dernière fois, intervint Ron, apparemment soulagé de pouvoir rebondir sur la remarque d'Harry. C'est depuis les rafleurs.

Devant tant de subtilité, Hermione se braqua aussitôt, furieuse contre elle-même d'être aussi transparente. Mais maintenant que «l'attaque» était lancée, il en faudrait beaucoup plus pour arrêter leur interrogatoire.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, l'encouragea Harry, ravi que Ron le suive dans sa tentative de crever l'abcès.

- Rien, esquiva-t-elle maladroitement. Il y a eu course-poursuite mais vous êtes arrivés à temps…

Les deux jeunes hommes se lancèrent un regard alarmé ; elle commençait à trembler. D'un commun-accord tacite et gauche, ils en conclurent qu'elle avait honte de quelque chose. Peut-être que les rafleurs lui avaient fait du mal…

- Hermione, tu dois-… Enfin… Ce serait mieux si tu nous en parlais…, bredouilla Ron.

- Ils t'ont fait quelque chose ?, prononça Harry avec grande difficulté.

Elle les regarda, tour à tour, ne sachant quoi leur répondre.

- Non, pas vraiment…, éluda-t-elle.

A nouveau, ils eurent un regard. Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle ne voulait ni être jugée, ni être considérée comme une traîtresse. Les sentiments et les sensations qui l'habitaient encore furieusement ne dépendaient pas de sa propre volonté... Elle aurait aimé le leur dire…

- Il m'a sauvé, parvint-elle à articuler, dans une spontanéité qu'elle regretta aussitôt.

En effet, ses paroles sonnaient comme une apologie.

- Qui t'a sauvé ?, demanda Ron, à présent un peu moins inquiet pour elle que pour lui.

- Lui… Le rafleur.

Les deux garçons l'observaient à présent d'un regard soucieux.

- De quoi parles-tu ?, l'invectiva soudainement Ron.

Elle lui jeta un regard d'effroi et d'amertume.

- Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ?, reprit-il plus doucement alors qu'il se rendait compte de sa brusquerie.

- Eh bien… Il m'a libérée. Et surtout, il m'a empêché de tomber dans un ravin.

Elle avait cru qu'une telle révélation la soulagerait un peu, qu'ils commenceraient peut-être à partager ses doutes. Qui était vraiment ce rafleur ? Pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi ? Mais vraisemblablement, les deux jeunes hommes ne semblaient pas vouloir la croire. Ils la regardaient même comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

- Voyons, Hermione, ça n'a pas de sens…, murmura Harry, la voix peu assurée car contredire Hermione n'amenait jamais rien de bon.

- Je sais…, finit-elle par dire. Ça n'a aucun sens. Voilà pourquoi cela me perturbe.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de les regarder pour savoir qu'ils ne la croyaient toujours pas. Mais qui pouvait les blâmer ? Elle, une prise unique, relâchée par des rafleurs qui ne vivaient que pour traquer les sang-de-bourbes ? Impossible.

- Je lui ai parlé, je lui ai dit qu'il nous fallait nous battre contre Vol-

Elle s'interrompit, le visage effrayé, qu'avait-elle failli prononcer ?

- Vous-savez-qui, reprit-elle, tremblante. Qu'il nous fallait nous battre contre Vous-savez-qui… Et il m'a semblé qu'il entendait mes arguments… Voilà peut-être pourquoi il m'a libéré.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, semblant subitement comprendre quelque chose d'effarant.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? J'espère que tu ne lui as donné aucune information !

Hermione tourna les yeux vers lui, le rassurant d'un regard, étant pourtant elle-même incertaine quant à ses révélations.

- Je lui ai juste dit que nous étions de son côté. Que notre camp se battait pour que les loups-garous regagnent la dignité que tout être humain mérite et que leur refusent certains sorciers. Que nous nous battions pour annihiler toute forme d'inégalité… Au-delà de nos différences… Que nous nous ressemblions… tous les deux…

Ron fronça dangereusement les sourcils.

- Vous n'êtes pas du tout du même monde, Hermione. C'est un misérable qui traque les faibles en période de guerre !

- Ron, essaie de comprendre, il m'a sauvé la vie !

Il se leva, tapant du poing sur la table qui la séparait d'elle.

- Qu'en sais-tu réellement, Hermione ? Peut-être qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès ! Peut-être que nous t'avons retrouvée à temps… ! Peut-être que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était te tourmenter comme ça ! Comment peux-tu le défendre ?

- Non ! Vous n'auriez pas pu me retrouver à temps ! Ils avaient transplané dans leur cachette ! Mais lui m'a sauvé de Fenrir Greyback et m'a fait à nouveau transplaner dans la forêt, alors que ma baguette était brisée !

En vérité, ici se tenait le débat qui avait lieu depuis des jours au sein de l'esprit complexe d'Hermione. Ce dernier s'affectant, s'envenimant toujours plus pour trancher si le rafleur était bon ou mauvais.

- Je ne peux pas y croire, murmura Ron, la colère encore bien présente dans sa voix plus basse. Je ne peux pas y croire, répéta-t-il.

Harry posa une main sur son épaule, l'engageant à se rasseoir. Il ne faisait qu'écouter les deux autres, réfléchissant lui-même au problème qui lui paraissait étrangement insoluble.

- Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre, Hermione ?, s'enquit-il d'une voix douce, ayant peur de la brusquer davantage.

- Non, mentit Hermione. Rien.

- Alors oublions cette histoire, finit-il par dire, pantois.

Hermione hocha la tête, approbatrice, mais elle avait beau se montrer d'accord, elle savait bien que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Les deux garçons ne l'avaient aidée en rien, et elle ne pouvait leur confier les détails de son moment avec Scabior. Bien qu'ils soient ses meilleurs amis, elle savait qu'ils l'auraient jugée pour une chose dont elle n'était qu'à moitié responsable.

Que faire… ?

La folle idée de les quitter durant la nuit pour chercher Scabior s'insinua dans son esprit comme une aiguille dans son bras. Elle devait savoir, connaitre la vérité. Mais elle ne pouvait leur faire courir ce risque… Une telle idée stupide pouvait tous leur couter la vie.

Les rafleurs se présenteraient à nouveau, elle le savait…

Saisissant une des baguettes de remplacement, elle fit disparaitre la vaisselle, puis apparaitre sur la table les différents parchemins sur lesquels ils planchaient quotidiennement.

L'ambiance s'était appesantie, aucune amélioration n'était à noter. Chacun semblait s'affairer dans son coin Ron écoutait la radio et cherchait les ondes pour se brancher sur Potter-veille. Harry, quant à lui, semblait absorbé par la carte du maraudeur. Mais elle, elle n'avait rien à faire. Tout était prêt, rangé, en ordre pour le départ du lendemain. Alors elle les regardait s'activer, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire. Elle avait lu plusieurs fois tous les ouvrages qu'elle avait amené avec elle, et n'avait rien trouvé de nouveau ou de probant à propos des horcruxes.

Inlassables, les souvenirs revinrent l'assaillir, comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait les mains vides et le cœur morne. Elle prenait réellement conscience de l'obsession qu'elle trainait : de cette paranoïa qui ne la quittait jamais, comme des doutes terribles qu'elle véhiculait.

Ron lui rappela soudainement que c'était son tour de faire le guet, ce à quoi elle acquiesça aussitôt, le cœur battant. Chaque fois qu'elle prenait son tour de garde, une excitation sourde s'emparait de ses membres tout-à-coup, une sorte d'enthousiasme bercé par l'adrénaline la gagnait.

Sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, elle se retrouvait à longer les limites de ses protections magiques, serrant fébrilement sa baguette entre ses doigts tremblants. Elle scrutait les alentours, paralysée par le moindre son, mais toujours plus impatiente de voir quelque chose se produire.

Mais il se ne passait jamais rien, alors de longues minutes, elle sombrait dans une sorte de léthargie guidée par la frustration, où elle repensait à ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt. Elle avait tant envie de croire que ses courts discours avaient suffi à convaincre le rafleur de remettre en question la légitimité de sa vie… En y réfléchissant, quelle idée stupide… Mais…

Mais voilà, elle n'en savait rien, et même si elle cherchait désespérément à se convaincre de l'une ou de l'autre interprétation, contourner son esprit logique -son esprit rationnel quémandant inlassablement des preuves- était mission impossible.

Des craquements interrompirent ses pensées. Elle redressa la tête, probablement moins paniquée qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être. Rien. Certainement un animal nocturne…

Elle se souvint brusquement de la première fois où elle avait vu Scabior. Elle montait la garde, comme ce soir-ci, et avait entendu des bruits. Elle s'était alors légèrement écartée de la tente, explorant prudemment les alentours, protégée dans sa bulle.

Et là, il était apparu.

Il était passé à côté d'elle, songeur, regardant sans les voir les dos de ses seconds, dont les bras portaient des corps inertes. Soudainement, alors qu'il l'avait dépassée, il s'était arrêté un peu plus loin. _« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »_

Elle se souvint du frisson qui avait parcouru son échine, crispant ses omoplates à lui en faire mal. Comment avait-il pu la voir ? C'était la question qui martelait son crâne, comme son cœur pulsait insolemment le sang dans ses membres.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est… que cette odeur… ? »_

Les sourcils froncés, la marche désinvolte, il était revenu sur ses pas, se postant juste devant elle. Hermione retint sa respiration à s'en causer des vertiges. _Il me sent, _se dit-elle_. Il me sent !_

Il inspira fortement, essayant visiblement de mettre un nom sur le parfum qui perturbait ses sens. Les larmes vinrent aux yeux d'Hermione, naissant de sa peur mais aussi de la pitié qu'elle ressentait pour les malheureux capturés qui n'avaient pas la chance d'être de son côté de la barrière de protection.

La sorcière avait plongé ses yeux dans le regard absent du rafleur, essayant d'y lire une quelconque humanité. Elle n'avait pu qu'en saisir leur flamme impénétrable, infranchissable et désespérément froide. Le bleu se mêlait au gris et au vert dans un mélange captivant. Sa barbe de quelques jours renforçait son apparence générale de bandit de grand-chemin, détrompée par son long manteau de cuir noir doublé d'un satin bordeaux outrageusement opulent.

Son nez droit, ses sourcils froncés en une ride frontale impressionnante, et la mimique cruelle qui creusait ses joues dans une sorte de rictus bouleversait Hermione. Il était terrifiant et pourtant, quelque part, épouvantablement fascinant.

Puis, l'un de ses hommes avait laissé tomber un corps à terre, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire sac poubelle. Le rafleur s'était tourné vers lui et l'avait invectivé, irrité…

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? »_

L'homme avait l'air un peu stupide, il bredouilla bêtement que le fardeau n'était pas léger. Scabior le railla aussitôt.

_« Tu veux que je le porte, peut-être ? »_

Et quand son sous-fifre avait acquiescé, trop enfoncé dans la bêtise pour comprendre le cynisme flagrant de son chef, ce dernier avait aussitôt répliqué froidement.

_« Ne sois pas stupide, ramasse-le… »_

Et ils étaient partis, sans rien ajouter. L'avait-il déjà sentie, à cet instant ?

Peu probable, mais il avait compris que quelqu'un avait trainé dans les parages. En tout cas, il avait reconnu son parfum un peu plus tard, lorsqu'elle avait été capturée.

Encore une fois, elle replongea dans ses souvenirs lorsqu'il avait enfoncé son visage dans son cou, respirant à plein nez ses effluves.

_« Délicieux parfum, Pénélope. »_

A ce moment-ci, elle aurait presque désiré lui dire son vrai nom, comme pour le faire taire.

L'aurore pointait doucement le bout de son nez. Elle rentra à l'intérieur de la tente, réveillant doucement Ron pour qu'il la remplace. Il grogna mais elle sut le convaincre en lui mettant sous le nez un toast beurré et tartiné de confiture à la fraise faite-maison.

Encore une fois, elle avait passé sa nuit à rêver, à imaginer des choses improbables et insensées et elle savait bien que comme à l'accoutumée, elle mettrait un temps fou pour s'endormir, malgré sa fatigue. Qu'enfin, ses rêves seraient peuplés des yeux pénétrants de Scabior et qu'il murmurerait à son oreille les mêmes menaces terribles.

* * *

L'ambiance ne s'améliorait pas. En vérité, on aurait difficilement pu l'appesantir.

Chacun avait en tête ses propres doutes, ses propres soucis, mais le fait de les partager ne les allégeait pas : au contraire, ils étaient plus lourds que jamais.

C'était comme si le lien du trio, tressé durant les six précédentes années avec toutes les péripéties qu'ils avaient dû affronter, s'effilochait contre le tranchant du silence. Les disputes éclataient régulièrement, futiles mais pénibles : accablantes. Elles sapaient complètement le moral de tous, rendant la quête encore plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était.

Pourtant, il y avait encore cette rare lumière parfois, ces regards emplis d'espoir lorsqu'ils trouvaient un indice probant. Ces coups d'œil complices, joyeux… Enfin.

Mais Hermione l'avait compris. Elle était la source de tous les problèmes. D'abord, parce que malgré le fait qu'elle soit une sorcière talentueuse, et même si elle était probablement la plus douée et cultivée de leur groupe, elle restait une fille. Depuis l'incident des rafleurs, les deux garçons faisaient particulièrement attention à elle, réduisant ses tâches, ne la laissant plus que rarement faire le guet et lui conseillant la plupart du temps de rester dans la tente.

Elle se sentait insultée, comme si par avance ils souhaitaient prévenir les ennuis qui seraient susceptibles de lui arriver. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était _elle_ et que même si elle était restée muette sur son expérience, ils avaient bien compris que quelque chose de grave, d'important, s'était produit entre elle et les rafleurs, et que cette chose ne devait jamais, au grand jamais, se reproduire. Pour leur bien à tous.

Ensuite, ils lui faisaient probablement inconsciemment payer son mutisme. Elle ne leur en voulait pas car elle savait qu'elle en avait fait de même avec eux durant leurs années à Poudlard.

Et enfin, son obsession pour Scabior la minait tant qu'elle perdait peu à peu ses idées et son sens logique. Elle avait un mal fou à trier ses idées ou même à faire le vide. Ses talents d'investigatrices, troublés par les tourments qu'elle connaissait à présent par cœur, inquiétaient réellement les deux autres. Ils avaient en quelque sorte tellement compté sur elle pendant leur scolarité que sa soudaine ignorance, ou presque inaptitude, les enrayait complètement.

Mais l'amertume ne s'amenuise pas, elle s'accumule. Leurs disputes s'envenimèrent, devenant bientôt des crises générales. Les regards se faisaient froids, les tons devenaient secs, les demandes se formulaient en ordres, aigrissant davantage leur groupe.

- Nous sommes déjà allés dans la forêt de Greed Banseer ! On ne peut y retourner une troisième fois, Ron !, s'écria-t-elle, furieuse.

- Ah, parce que Palden Lake, c'est plus sûr ? Ils nous y attendent comme les chasseurs traquent leur gibier ! Je te rappelle que c'est là où nous nous sommes fait attraper la première fois…

- C'est précisément pour cela qu'ils ne nous y attendront pas une seconde fois !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ton raisonnement ne tient pas, Hermione. Ils ont leurs terrains de chasse routiniers, et je suis prêt à parier que celui-là en est un…

Elle poussa un cri de rage.

- Très bien, très bien. Allons à Greed Banseer… !, persiffla-t-elle.

Ron esquissa un mouvement vers elle, comme une main sur son épaule mais elle se dégagea de toute emprise en sortant de la tente en furie. Il regarda Harry, l'air sombre.

- J'en ai ma claque de tout ça. Il faut qu'on agisse ! Ça fait un mois et demi qu'on patine, depuis la visite chez Lovegood…

- Ron, on fait ce qu'on peut, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué…, mugit Hermione qui l'entendait toujours, bien qu'elle alluma un feu dehors.

- On a déjà eu cette discussion, Ron, et tu sais comment ça s'est fini la dernière fois, menaça Harry d'une voix froide.

Le rouquin pâlit.

- Vous n'allez pas encore me faire la morale ! Je suis revenu, par Merlin ! Je t'ai sauvé la vie, Harry, alors ne viens pas me faire à nouveau des reproches ! Grâce à moi on a récupéré l'épée de Gryffondor et on a détruit le médaillon !

Harry serra les dents.

- _Bien sûr_… Mais Hermione et moi on a risqués nos vies, pendant que tu gambadais dans les bois pour nous retrouver… Pourquoi nous retrouver ? Parce que tu étais parti ! Pourquoi encore, je te le demande ? Parce que tu faisais les mêmes réflexions que celles que tu viens de sortir, sans réfléchir !

- Quoi ?, beugla-t-il.

- Nous sommes tous dans la même bouse de dragon, je te ferais remarquer !, siffla Harry, la voix glaciale.

- Et qui nous y a embarqué, en premier lieu ?, brama Ron.

- Bon sang mais taisez-vous, tous les deux !, hurla Hermione. Vous m'exaspérez !

L'électricité ne disparut pas, bien au contraire. On sentait l'atmosphère menaçante et lourde de sens.

Hermione était revenue à l'intérieur, encore tremblante de colère. Ils se jaugèrent tous les trois pendant un instant, en chiens de faïence. Hermione fut la première dont les épaules s'affaissèrent dans un mouvement de capitulation.

- Il faut que nous cessions de nous disputer…, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce, mais tremblotante. Cette quête est en train de nous retourner le cerveau… Il faut que… que nous prenions un nouveau départ.

- On pourrait le faire si tu nous disais ce qui s'est vraiment passé _cette fois-là_…, répondit Harry en maîtrisant sa voix du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Ron agréa silencieusement, provoquant l'embardée du cœur d'Hermione.

- Je vous ai tout dit.

- Tu mens, la coupa aussitôt Harry.

Ce n'était pas de la cruauté, juste de l'inquiétude exaspérée.

- Je… Je vous ai tout dit, répéta-t-elle.

Harry laissa glisser sa tête entre ses mains, en signe d'abandon. Ron, lui, faisait craquer ses doigts machinalement, énervé.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu les protèges !

- Je ne protège personne !, s'écria Hermione. Je suis juste… Il y a des choses qui ne collent pas…

- Le fait qu'il t'aie sauvée ?, demanda Harry, sa voix laissant nettement poindre du scepticisme.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Je sais que vous ne me croyez pas… Mais franchement, vous ai-je une seule fois donné l'occasion de douter de moi ?

- Tu ne croyais pas à l'existence des reliques, répondit aussitôt Ron, comme revanchard.

- Toi non plus !, siffla Hermione.

Harry ne dit rien.

- C'est de toi dont on parle, non… ?, finit par répondre le roux, un peu pâle.

- Tu es vraiment un idiot, Ronald Weasley !, marmonna-t-elle, le ton amer.

Les oreilles du rouquin devinrent écarlates mais le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer.

- Dis-nous… Hermione. Je suis sûr que ça te soulagera.

- Je refuse de dire quoi que ce soit tant que vous ne m'affirmerez pas croire à ce que je vous ai déjà raconté.

- Très bien, concéda Harry. Admettons qu'il t'ait réellement sauvée…

- Comme je vous l'avais raconté la dernière fois, je lui ai parlé de nos buts… Enfin, pas de la quête des horcruxes, évidemment, mais juste de notre envie de renverser Vous-Savez-Qui, pour un monde plus juste et plus tolérant… Je pense qu'il… Je ne sais pas… Pourrait nous être utile… Et considérant le fait qu'il m'avait semblé écouter mes arguments jusqu'au bout… Ce qu'un mangemort convaincu n'aurait jamais fait… D'autant plus que ce n'en est pas un, précisa-t-elle, hâtive et maladroite dans son argumentation.

Les deux garçons l'observaient, l'air perplexe. Ron arborait même une expression très peu amène.

- Tu veux dire qu'il t'a écouté, comme ça ?, répéta Harry.

- Tu sais ce que je crois, _Hermione ?_, commença soudainement Ron d'une voix dure.

Elle posa ses yeux affolés sur lui. La dernière fois qu'il avait pris ce ton, il était parti pour ne revenir que bien des semaines plus tard.

- Je crois qu'il t'a tapé dans l'œil.

Harry trouva l'idée si ridicule qu'il pouffa. Hermione, elle, en fut estomaquée.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?, se moqua le brun.

Mais Ron ne lui jeta pas même un regard, les yeux fixés sur elle, la transperçant littéralement de ses iris froids.

- Je crois que tu essaies de nous convaincre de ce dont tu aimerais te convaincre toi-même. Que ce bâtard égoïste et sadique pourrait être une bonne personne.

On sentait toute l'amertume des dernières semaines perler dans son discours, comme un monologue qu'il s'était répété inlassablement durant des jours et des jours.

Harry cessa de rire promptement, son sourire figé dans une expression hagarde.

- Et je crois aussi qu'il t'a fait _quelque chose_, cette fois-là. _Quelque chose_ dont tu ne veux pas parler parce que tu en as honte… Et tu as probablement raison d'en avoir honte..., continua le rouquin d'une voix si glaciale qu'elle pétrifia Hermione.

- Arrête ça, Ron, tenta Harry.

Mais le rouquin le fit taire d'un geste calme. Harry percevait à quel point son ami était étouffé par la jalousie et la manière dont cette dernière étranglait sa voix dans des murmures terribles.

- C'est une fille, constata-t-il froidement. Tu crois franchement que cet enfoiré n'a rien demandé en échange ?

Hermione hoqueta comme elle l'avait prédit, cela sonnait comme une terrible trahison.

- Il t'a touchée… ?, s'enquit-il avec un détachement insensible.

La gifle partit d'elle-même, sans qu'Hermione n'ait pu la contrôler. Sa main heurta la joue du roux dans un claquement sonore et violent, signe de la brisure de leur amitié.

Tremblante, elle se redressa.

- N'ose plus jamais m'adresser la parole, Ronald Weasley.

Ron lui lança un regard haineux, ne pouvant plus davantage étouffer sa colère face à la douleur qui se répandait sournoisement dans sa joue.

- Mais je vois que tu ne nies pas…, murmura-t-il.

- Ça suffit !, s'écria Harry.

- Mais laisse-le, laisse-le, Harry…, dit-elle soudain, des larmes coulant sur ses joues exsangues. Qu'il me traite comme une trainée si cela lui chante… !

- Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche…

Hermione s'écarta brusquement, pointant sa baguette vers lui.

- Je n'ai aucune justification à te donner, AUCUNE ! _Furunculus_ !

Elle attrapa son manteau et sa cape avant de quitter la tente. Elle entendit à peine les cris d'Harry, alors que son cœur frappait ses tempes dans de lourds battements.

Ses pieds franchirent la barrière de protection et elle transplana aussitôt. Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination -le jardin d'Overkley Park, près de l'ancienne maison de ses parents-, elle eut l'impression qu'elle avait été désartibulée.

Effectivement, une douleur sans nom s'abattait sur sa poitrine, comme une béance marquant une absence déchirante. Celle de son cœur.

* * *

**Furunculus : formule magique qui fait pousser d'affreux furoncles sur l'adversaire.**


	3. Fucking Caught

**Finally.**

**J'ai eu énormément de mal à publier ce chapitre -pas à l'écrire, mais à le publier-. J'avais tellement peur de vous décevoir que je n'osais pas. J'ai bien évidemment toujours peur de vous décevoir mais à quoi bon garder la fin pour moi ? **

**J'espère malgré tout que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour le délai... Et surtout que vous aimerez cette suite et fin, car il n'y en aura plus d'autre. **

**Je répondrais à toutes vos questions par reviews ou mp. **

**Si cela vous semble flou, tout est normal.  
**

**Je vous souhaite un bon moment.**

* * *

_As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all - the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them. _

_Albus Dumbledore - 1997_

* * *

Elle errait dans le parc comme un spectre tourmenté.

Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Qu'était devenue leur amitié ? Elle espérait tant qu'il regrette ses paroles, mais même si cela avait été le cas, elle ne savait pas comment procéder pour les lui pardonner. Les insultes de Ron résonnaient encore à ses oreilles, comme des bourdonnements incessants.

Des heures durant, elle marcha, essayant en vain de chasser sa peine. Elle se sentait seule, abandonnée, trahie. Pire, au fur et à mesure de sa réflexion, des détails triviaux mais essentiels se heurtèrent à son esprit pratique. Comment allait-elle faire pour vivre ? Elle n'avait ni toit, ni protection. Juste sa pauvre baguette de remplacement.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se sentit le plus lésée. Elle, elle n'avait aucune accroche dans ce monde : elle avait même volontairement effacé la mémoire de ses parents afin qu'ils ne soient pas en danger face à la menace grandissante qui pesait sur le monde des moldus. Elle n'avait pas de maison, de cachettes familiales ou amicales… Non. Elle n'avait rien ni personne, sauf ses deux meilleurs amis qu'elle venait de laisser derrière elle.

Elle était seule, livrée à elle-même, dans un monde où le danger rôdait partout…

C'est quand la faim se mit à ronger son estomac qu'elle comprit jusqu'où sa fuite pouvait la mener. Il n'y avait pas que les mangemorts qui risquaient de la tuer, non. Il y avait aussi la faim, le froid… Et même la solitude.

Qu'allait-elle faire ? Que _pouvait_-elle faire ?  
Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.  
Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là… ?

_Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ?_

* * *

- Ne t'approche pas, Bernie ! Reviens-ici !

Mais le petit n'écouta pas sa mère et s'approcha de la silhouette enneigée, allongée sur le banc. De son long bâton de bois, il tapota la bosse blanche. Quelques monceaux de neige s'écroulèrent dans un bruit mat, découvrant des mèches de cheveux châtains et bouclés. Un grognement fit sursauter l'enfant.

- Bernie, reviens-ici !, s'impatienta nerveusement sa mère, essayant de courir vers son petit garçon sans s'étaler sur le verglas.

Tout-à-coup, la silhouette se redressa, laissant le surplus de neige s'éparpiller autour d'elle. La forme humaine ne conservait que l'empreinte collante des premiers flocons qui s'étaient accrochés à son manteau, la rendant irréelle, comme un bonhomme de neige vivant.

Le petit garçon cria et tomba sur son arrière-train, secouant dans tous les sens son bâton, à en éborgner quelqu'un.

Hermione réalisa qu'elle s'était encore endormie sur un des bancs du parc public. La neige avait dû tomber durant la nuit ou la matinée et elle s'était retrouvée ensevelie. Heureusement que sa magie l'avait prévenue du froid : les sorts étaient tout de même bien utiles, même si la baguette de remplacement les exécutait avec bien moins d'habileté que son ancienne baguette.

Le dénommé Bernie réussit par s'enfuir, se jetant sur sa mère qui faillit trébucher.

- Maman ! Y'a un monstre !

La mère observa la jeune silhouette se débarrasser de la neige qui collait ses vêtements.

- Ce n'est pas un monstre… Mon dieu, mon dieu mais vous allez bien ?, s'écria la femme à l'adresse d'Hermione.

Cette dernière leva la tête vers elle, n'osant lui révéler qu'au contraire, tout allait mal. Que cela faisait des nuits et des nuits qu'elle dormait avec la neige pour seule couverture et protection et que si sa voix émergeait parfois de sa bouche, c'était pour prononcer une formule malhabile…

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je fais souvent des promenades la nuit et j'ai dû m'endormir…, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix mal-assurée, rauque... enrouée.

- Vous ne voulez pas… Venir boire quelque chose de chaud ?, s'enquit alors la mère, visiblement préoccupée par l'état de la jeune fille qui lui faisait face.

Elle ne devait pas accepter. Ç'aurait été mettre en danger une famille, ou du moins ces deux là. Cette mère n'imaginait probablement pas qu'elle parlait à une fugitive et que ce seul échange de mots pouvait la condamner, elle aussi.

- Je vous remercie mais ma mère m'attend probablement, et elle doit être morte d'inquiétude.

Ce mensonge parut convenir à la mère, qui semblait attendre ce genre de réponse depuis le début.

- Très bien… Rentrez-vite, mademoiselle, et changez-vous rapidement si vous ne voulez pas attraper la mort.

_Attraper la mort…_

Quelle ironie. C'était plutôt la mort qui allait l'attraper.

* * *

Ses semelles s'enfonçaient dans la neige, tandis qu'elle avançait doucement, les pas guidés par l'incertitude. Elle frottait ses bras de ses mains gantées, comme pour faire fuir le froid et la tristesse.

Les flocons tombaient en tournoyant légèrement, comme dans une ronde calme autour d'elle. La nuit allait tomber.

Cela faisait une semaine et demi. Elle transplanait très régulièrement mais finissait invariablement par revenir là. A errer en silence dans le quartier de son enfance, sans trop savoir comment s'extirper de son cauchemar éveillé, cherchant désespérément un réconfort dans les méandres de son esprit.

Près d'une maison, elle entendit clamer les violons de Vivaldi, l'Hiver. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, écoutant la mélodie _au souffle rude d'un vent terrible. Dans l'excessive froidure, claquer des dents. Marcher sur la glace à pas lents, de peur de tomber, contourner. Marcher bravement, tomber à terre, se relever sur la glace et courir vite avant que celle-ci ne se rompe et se disloque._

Elle transplana.

* * *

La forêt semblait plus noire que jamais après les journées passées à marcher dans la neige étincelante. Si Hermione avait dû s'expliquer sur sa destination, elle aurait certainement buté sur les mots. D'où lui venait cette envie de revenir sur ces lieux ?

_Les lieux du crime_, aurait probablement dit Ron.

Palden Lake.

Elle s'approcha de l'orée des bois, là où les rafleurs les avaient surpris.

_« Eh bien, ne restez pas plantés là… » _Avait-il lâché, détaché.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Hermione.

Il s'était passé tant de choses à cet endroit. C'était ici que Ron les avait abandonné, c'était ici qu'ils avaient échappé aux mangemorts en transplanant de chez Xenophilius Lovegood. C'était ici que les rafleurs les avaient poursuivis…

Hermione observa longuement les alentours. C'est là qu'elle remarqua un détail anodin, futile… Où était l'écharpe qu'elle avait nouée autour du chêne, pour marquer leur départ à Ron ?

Une grande onde de froid sembla la traverser, avec brusquerie.

Elle s'approcha des arbres, attentive, pour y constater qu'il n'y avait bel et bien plus d'étole. Ses doigts tremblants effleurèrent l'écorce, comme pour en sentir toute la rugosité. Hermione clôt ses paupières alors qu'elle s'appuyait lentement contre l'arbre, y collant sa joue dans une étreinte inexplicable.

Soudain, elle entendit des craquements. Laissant ses yeux fermés, comme refusant d'affronter la réalité, elle se détacha doucement de l'arbre. Des cris lointains retentirent.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?, demanda-t-elle dans un réflexe stupide.

Le silence lui répondit. Très peu rassurée, elle décida de transplaner. Se concentrant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, elle pensa au chalet Brandemet, dans le Parc National Français de la Vanoise… Là où quatre années plus tôt, elle était partie faire du ski avec ses parents.

Mais rien ne se produisit. Elle réessaya plusieurs fois de suite, en vain.

Tout-à-coup, elle comprit. Le froid qui l'avait envahie tout-à l'heure n'était pas un frisson ordinaire quelqu'un avait lancé un sort d'anti-transplanage sur le périmètre.

Son cœur loupa un battement. Ils savaient qu'elle était ici !

Alors, elle détala, sortant de la forêt sans réfléchir : certes, les arbres lui offraient une protection sûre, mais elle était presque certaine que la bulle d'anti-transplanage s'arrêtait au lac, tandis qu'elle pouvait s'étendre sur plusieurs kilomètres carrés dans les bois. Elle se laissa glisser dans une pente de galets, s'éraflant les paumes, et pénétra dans l'eau glacée du lac.

- Merlin, gémit-elle devant la température du liquide qui s'infiltrait dans son jean.

Elle avança péniblement, sentant paradoxalement la froidure de la bulle s'évanouir peu à peu. Au moment où elle crut atteindre la limite de cette dernière, une nouvelle onde de froid la paralysa. Ils l'avaient repérée !

Dans un sursaut de panique elle se tourna vers la forêt à laquelle elle faisait dos, scrutant les arbres avec la méticulosité de l'effroi. Elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

- _Protego Totallum_… _Salveo Maleficia_, murmura-t-elle en faisant tourner la baguette autour d'elle.

Mais un éclair vint percuter brutalement son halo de protection. Des voix, comme étouffées par un mur, lui parvinrent.

- En voilà une !

- _Protego Totallum ! Salveo Malefica ! Dissideo ! _

- Elle disparait ! Dépêchez-vous, bordel !

- _Intra Finem Loci ! Finite ! Finite ! Salveo Malefica !_, scanda-t-elle, les yeux fermés pour se concentrer encore davantage.

Mais elle devait faire face à une pluie de sortilèges des _Stupéfix_, des _Incarcerem_ et des _Petrificus Totalus_… Quelque chose la propulsa sur la berge et sa protection se fendit en deux

- _Emoveo_, plaqua une voix familière.

La moindre trace de magie la hâlant disparut.

- _Incacerem_. Cherchez les autres, dépêchez-vous.

Elle reçut brutalement le maléfice.

- Je suis seule…, murmura-t-elle, sans voir ses assaillants. Et elle le pensait affreusement.

- Menteuse !, hurla un des hommes. C'est la sang-de-bourbe de Potter ! Saignons-la !

Dans quelle galère s'était-elle mise, elle ne le savait pas vraiment, mais le cercle de silhouettes noires se refermant sur elle n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon. Un homme s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa avec brusquerie.

- Tutututu, fit la voix, réprobatrice. Fenrir…

Il y eut un silence durant lequel celui qui tenait Hermione sembla hésiter. Il finit par la laisser retomber sur le sol, sans délicatesse.

- Doucement avec la marchandise…

- J'en ai marre de toutes tes conneries, putain, Scabior !

- Fenrir, obéis, plaqua-t-il d'une voix insensible au beau milieu du silence.

Une des silhouettes se détacha du lot et s'approcha d'elle.

- Hermione Granger…, continua la voix dans un murmure.

Elle frissonna. Cette voix, elle l'avait tant entendu dans sa tête qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaitre… Pétrifiée, elle ne sut que répondre. Elle posa ses yeux sur lui : il était égal à lui-même. Son sourire narquois teinté d'innocence réveilla chez elle une fébrilité lointaine aux formes floues.

- Je savais que tu reviendrais.

Il pointa sa baguette sur elle, son sourire s'agrandissant dans une moue narquoise. Il murmura quelque chose et elle sombra dans un abîme obscur.

* * *

Elle se réveilla dans une salle sinistre. Des bougies fondaient, posées au hasard sur quelques étagères branlantes. Une cheminée était allumée et les ombres du feu dansaient dans la pièce. Les murs décrépis donnaient l'impression d'être dans la cabane hurlante. Une odeur moite trainait dans l'air, celle du chien mouillé.

Quelle ironie.

Tout était crasseux et donnait l'impression de coller. Elle était allongée dans un lit au matelas défoncé, les draps poisseux qui trainaient par terre lui donnaient envie de vomir : de grandes traces de sang séchées balafraient la blancheur approximative du tissu. C'est lorsqu'elle voulut s'éloigner de cette couche si répugnante qu'elle se rendit compte des liens qui reliaient ses poignets aux barreaux du lit.

- Merlin…, murmura-t-elle.

Elle savait très bien qui l'avait attachée ici. Les lieux émanaient encore la présence si imposante de Scabior.

Mais quelle était cette pièce ? Était-ce une sorte de salle de torture ?

Ainsi, peut-être n'était-elle pas la première à coucher sur ces draps salis… Peut-être même que ses précédentes victimes y étaient mortes. Hermione sentit la bile lui monter aux lèvres. Comment avait-elle pu croire que cet homme avait une once de pitié ? Elle s'était donnée à un tueur, à un prédateur. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir abandonné ses amis pour suivre ce rafleur qu'elle avait imaginé convaincre de la suivre…

- Je suis une imbécile finie, sentencia-t-elle, rompant le silence angoissant de la pièce.

La baraque grinçait parfois, laissant deviner qu'elle n'était pas vide. Cela suffisait à donner des sueurs froides à la jeune fille.

Qu'avait-elle imaginé ? Le parchemin qu'il lui avait laissé présageait bel et bien ce qui allait lui arriver.

Le cœur battant, Hermione se redressa tant bien que mal sur le matelas, se contorsionnant moitié pour faire glisser ses mains hors des nœuds qui la maintenaient au lit. Il fallait impérativement qu'elle se libère et qu'elle s'en aille.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi stupide !, persiffla-t-elle entre ses dents, furieuse contre elle-même.

Des planches craquèrent gravement, non loin d'elle. Elle stoppa tout mouvement, attentive aux bruits alentours. Quelqu'un, quelque chose l'avait entendue et risquait certainement de venir voir ce qu'elle fabriquait.

La poignée de la porte bascula lentement, tournant pour s'enclencher. Sa langueur était innommable, comme si elle cherchait à tout prix à passer inaperçue, et par sa lenteur et par son silence. Mais ce mouvement prenait toute la place, dans cette pièce. Il l'emplissait du sol au plafond, rendant l'atmosphère palpable et réellement effrayante.

La porte était verrouillée et la clenche buta dans un petit craquement, presque inaudible. Les gonds couinèrent un peu sous l'effort vain, et la poignée se releva aussi doucement qu'elle s'était abaissée.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait à toute allure. On n'avait pas idée d'ouvrir une porte de cette manière, à moins de vouloir du mal à quelqu'un ou d'avoir peur de réveiller un endormi … D'avoir peur de _la_ réveiller ? Peut-être. Mais la porte était fermée, laissant suggérer que celui qui cherchait à l'ouvrir était un intrus…

Et s'il s'agissait de Greyback ? Elle frissonna.

Bien trop tétanisée pour tenter quoi que ce soit, elle attendit au moins une dizaine de minutes avant de reprendre son combat contre les cordes qui la reliaient au lit. Au début, elle y alla doucement, ayant à nouveau peur de faire du bruit. Mais son mouvement devint vite ridicule, et au fur et à mesure que ses tentatives se révélaient vaines, sa peur se transformait en panique et en rage.

Il allait revenir, elle en était sûre. Et lorsqu'il reviendrait… _Oh… Je n'ose pas y penser…,_ songea-t-elle.

Les liens étaient magiques. Elle finit par le comprendre quand, même à force d'acharnement, ils ne voulurent pas céder. Ses poignets étaient à vif tant ils s'étaient frottés aux cordages. Sa peau se détachait par petits lambeaux de chair brûlée quelques gouttes de sang coulèrent le long de ses bras. _Quelle merde !,_ jura-t-elle en son for-intérieur. Ils allaient forcément en sentir l'odeur… Elle approcha alors instinctivement son visage de ses poignets et lapa les gouttes rapidement, essayant de ne pas s'écœurer du gout de ferraille.

Soudain, la serrure cliqueta et la porte s'ouvrit. Son nez resta collé à sa paume rougie… Elle savait qui était là. Les planches craquèrent à nouveau et claquèrent sur l'embrasure ; il avait refermé la porte. Aussitôt vint le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure : il la verrouillait.

- Bonsoir, ma jolie.

Cette voix.

Elle releva doucement son regard vers lui, ses yeux heurtant d'abord ses bottes boueuses. Quand elle arriva à la hauteur de ses mains, elle vit qu'il tenait un lapin par la peau du cou. Elle crut d'abord qu'il était mort mais ses mouvements soudains la détrompèrent. Il remuait les pattes pour essayer de s'enfuir mais Scabior avait une emprise dont on ne pouvait s'échapper… Elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Ses yeux remontèrent, passèrent rapidement sur son torse pour arriver à ses épaules athlétiques de chasseur. Son cou… Son menton. Son sourire narquois, apposé sur une mine d'indifférence.

- Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ?, s'enquit-il, avec désinvolture.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, passant son autre main sur la tête du lapin, la tournant sans hésitation. Le cou de l'animal craqua dans un bruit sinistre… Hermione ne put maintenir le regard et baissa les yeux.

- Non, balbutia Hermione, s'interdisant d'y réfléchir.

Un bruit mat retentit : il avait lâché le lapin. Alors qu'elle relevait les yeux vers lui, elle s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il s'était nettement rapproché d'elle. Il posa sa main sur la tête de lit, se penchant vers son corps recroquevillé sans qu'elle ne puisse reculer.

- Moi, oui.

Il attrapa son menton avec une fermeté précautionneuse.

- Tu es venue réclamer ce que je t'avais promis.

Elle voulut lui dire qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il entendait par là, où même qu'il se trompait complètement mais ses yeux la figèrent.

- La traquée traque le traqueur. Pour que le traqueur la traque, psalmodia-t-il en faisant osciller le menton d'Hermione de gauche à droite, à chaque nouvelle syllabe.

Elle lâcha involontairement une plainte douloureuse : ses doigts s'enfonçaient désagréablement dans ses joues avec une autorité implacable. Scabior arrêta son manège, les yeux fixés sur la bouche de la jeune sorcière. Il fit soudainement glisser sa langue entre ses dents, léchant subrepticement sa propre lèvre supérieure.

Hypnotisée par son jeu immature, Hermione resta muette, sa mâchoire la faisant toujours souffrir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il l'avait relâchée.

- Tes petits amis sont encore partis sans toi !, déclara-t-il en feignant un air chagriné.

Cette grimace s'effaça rapidement de son visage pour laisser place à son impassibilité naturelle, teintée de son habituel sourire narquois.

- Tu seras probablement heureuse de savoir que le cycle de la pleine lune est terminé depuis quatre jours. Cependant… J'avoue avoir encore un petit creux alors je ne te conseille pas de t'enfuir, expliqua-t-il sur un ton indifférent… Je préfère chasser des proies mobiles et ce serait donc malavisé de ta part de me tenter… Tu dois te souvenir pourquoi.

Elle lui lança un regard furibond, sans pourtant parvenir à cacher sa peur. Ses yeux. Merlin, ses yeux… Ils étaient si expressifs que c'en était terrifiant. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil capitonné, complètement défraichi, allongeant ses jambes négligemment. Ses pieds bottés atterrirent sans douceur sur le matelas d'Hermione.

- Alors, ma belle, que fait-on ?, finit-il par dire, l'air de s'en préoccuper comme de sa prochaine douche.

C'était comme incroyable. Tout dans son attitude était leste, désinvolte, et Hermione sentait qu'il était de ces hommes froids dont la colère fait trembler les murs et les esprits.

Il la jaugea, la transperçant de son regard à la fois intense et indifférent.

- Je sais que tu ne les trahiras pas, finit-il par dire sans émotion.

Elle approuva d'un simple signe de tête.

- C'est juste.

- Sérieusement, reprit-il, pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu savais. Je t'ai prévenue, mon ange.

Hermione baissa la tête avant de la relever, forte d'une nouvelle contenance, d'un nouveau courage.

- Il fallait que je sache. _Cela ne se valait pas_.

Il resta impassible.

- Détachez-moi, Scabior.

Il sourit. Le rafleur se pencha sur le côté et saisit une oreille du lapin, le tirant lentement pour le décoller du sol. Hermione sentit aussitôt son estomac se retourner. Elle lui adressa un regard scandalisé : la rotation lente du lapin mort, son oreille s'entortillant sur elle-même, faisait penser à celle d'un pendu.

Le loup-garou plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens, la défiant presque de lui faire une remarque.

- _Maman m'a toujours dit de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture, _parodia-t-il à la manière d'un enfant.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, percevant nettement la menace dans sa dernière réplique.

- M'aviez-vous seulement écouté, cette fois-là ?

- Je me souviens de ta jolie bouche, dit-il simplement en se redressant, envoyant valser le lapin au bout de la pièce.

Il finit par se lever et se rapprocher d'elle. Elle ne put arrêter sa progression qu'en interposant sa jambe, plaquant son pied contre son torse.

- N'approchez pas, Scabior, le menaça-t-elle.

Il sourit à peine, attrapant sa jambe en la tordant doucement, suffisamment pour qu'elle pousse un cri. Elle avait senti qu'il n'avait même pas désiré lui faire mal, comme si quelque part, la violence ne l'intéressait que par intermittences.

- Stop !

Le rafleur se pencha vers elle, sortant sa baguette de nulle-part. Il la dirigea vers ses mains liées.

- A ton avis... Combien les mangemorts seraient prêts à me payer pour t'avoir ? Si tu devines, je t'enlève ces cordes.

Hermione eut une grande envie de lui rire au nez. Il se croyait dans _le juste prix_ ? Pourtant, dans sa voix, elle sentait nettement une sorte de malice, comme s'il était fier de posséder une chose que les mangemorts ne pouvaient se vanter de détenir.

- Deux-cent gallions… ?

- Ne sois pas si modeste, ma belle.

Il se penchait de plus en plus, basculant presque sur elle, les yeux aussi impassibles qu'une porte close sur un monde inconnu.  
Toujours ces histoires de redevances, de paiement. Il la regardait avec tant d'intensité qu'Hermione comprit ce qu'il attendait. Alors lentement, elle se redressa vers lui, tirant sur ses liens. Elle ne pouvait nier avoir elle-même ardemment désiré, ces derniers jours… ce qui allait suivre…  
La jeune sorcière ferma les yeux, effleurant ses lèvres… Son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine. Ce contact était presque cruel… Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'enfin combler un manque ?

- Je sais ce que vous voulez, Scabior…, bredouilla-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de reculer sur le lit.

Il la jaugea, se redressant à son tour, amusé par son comportement.

- Viendrez-vous avec moi… ?

Elle mit tout son courage, toute sa force, toute sa volonté dans son regard, essayant désespérément de lui transmettre l'espoir fou qui martelait son crâne avec tant d'ardeur.

- Viendrez-vous avec moi… ?, répéta-t-elle, devant ce qui semblait être comme la statufication du rafleur.

Il ne répondit pas et grimpa lentement sur le lit, se positionnant au dessus d'elle en silence. Lentement, il enfouit son visage dans son cou… caressant involontairement les joues d'Hermione de ses mèches emmêlées et éparses. Il libéra ses poignets d'un coup de baguette, remplaçant les liens par ses propres doigts.

- Scabior… ?, finit-elle par répéter, sans pouvoir ajouter de suite à ses paroles, à ses idées.

- Bien-sûr que non, mon ange.

L'idée de marionnettiste semblait prendre tout son sens, tandis qu'il serrait toujours ses poignets entre ses mains.

- Je t'avais prévenue, répéta-t-il soudain. Tu es revenue, mais tu savais pertinemment que tes tentatives ne mèneraient à rien.

Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre. Au fond d'elle, elle savait effectivement qu'il n'y avait presque aucune chance qu'il accepte ses conditions. Il n'avait strictement rien à gagner _immédiatement_ dans le fait de rejoindre la résistance. Et il semblait ne prévoir son avenir que dans l'imminence : comme si au fond, il ne pensait pas réellement survivre à cette guerre. Et il avait probablement raison, ceux qui faisaient le sale boulot était les premiers à mourir –et Merlin savait à quel point ils étaient remplaçables-.

Mais les traitres aussi étaient les premiers visés. Bien sûr, Hermione doutait que Voldemort ne se soucie de l'importance de la traîtrise d'un rafleur, et le fait qu'il change de camp ne devait pas être d'un quelconque intérêt pour le mage noir. Mais à vrai dire, pour Scabior non plus. Il se serait retrouvé dans un univers inconnu, à se battre pour qu'on le croie loyal en plus de devoir se battre contre ceux avec qui il s'était battu auparavant. Sans doute des camarades.

- Je t'avais dit ce qu'il se passerait. Je t'avais dit ce que je te ferais.

Il avait fait son choix, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'en faire changer. Cette pensée l'accabla. Dès lors qu'il avait pris cette décision, son destin s'était scellé. Il mourrait jeune, bientôt, c'était certain. Tout cela semblait être un gâchis incommensurable mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle finit par se résoudre au fait que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le revoyait et qu'il ne fallait plus avoir de scrupules. Il lui fallait _agir_ avant que tout ceci ne se termine. Qu'importe de passer pour une _trainée_, elle n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne et elle sentait que ne pas faire ce que son coeur lui dictait lui infligerait des regrets tôt ou tard. Ses pensées ne s'articulaient plus logiquement : tout s'embrumait davantage dès qu'elle essayait d'éclaircir son esprit.

Il fallait qu'elle le fasse, avant la fin. Avant sa fin.

Et il y avait entre eux une sorte de relation d'attirance et de répulsion, au-delà de la haine et de la fascination. Il la répugnait, certes, mais paradoxalement, chercher sa proximité semblait être la meilleure des idées. Et lui, même s'il se moquait d'elle avant tout, avait ce besoin viscéral de la gouter : de la _marquer_.

Tous deux, rejets de ce monde, semblaient faits pour se réchauffer dans leur détresse. Mais paradoxalement, désirant ardemment faire partie du monde les méprisant, ils s'autodétruisaient mutuellement pour avoir l'espoir d'y pénétrer. Faire du mal à l'autre était probablement la meilleure manière de s'intégrer.

- A l'ancienne, tu me payes ton départ ?, finit-il par dire.

- Il n'y a pas le mien que je veux payer…, insista-t-elle une dernière fois, sans le moindre espoir.

- Je ne viendrais pas avec toi, répondit-il, insensible. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Ses doigts vinrent agripper son menton.

- Si tu veux vivre, paye-moi, _maintenant_, ordonna-t-il.

Il y eut un long silence et Hermione finit par acquiescer silencieusement, prenant une grande inspiration. Le rafleur entoura son cou de ses bras minces, n'attendant vraisemblablement aucune initiative de sa part. Il la redressa pour mieux la coller contre lui, pressant calmement, presque indifféremment, sa main dans son dos. Sa bouche s'empara de la sienne avec une ferveur incomparable. Celle des mots _« Tu m'appartiens. »_. Autant de brasiers explosaient en enfer.

Leurs lèvres, leurs langues se mêlaient dans une danse à la fois lancinante et furieuse, comme les ballerines des abysses. Comme une brûlure insignifiante, qui les taquinait jusqu'à les consumer…

Il la plaqua presque sur le lit, lui enlevant lascivement son pauvre sweat-shirt. Ses canines acérées se plantaient délicieusement dans ses tendres épaules ; courbes crémeuses au coulis vermeil. Elle gémit et dans son cri, on entendait souffrance, déni, mais aussi plaisir, désir, passion. Comme autant de dégradés au crépuscule. Là où les obscurs rejoignent la blancheur du paradis et l'électricité des éclairs.

Elle le débarrassa de son manteau, déboutonnant sa chemise noire avec une fébrilité tremblotante. L'enfant perdue courrait sur la route du péché. Son cerf-volant, loin devant elle, s'envolait toujours plus haut. Il fallait qu'elle le rattrape. _Pour le sauver_.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, les laissant glisser sur ses omoplates musclées, caressant sa nuque, ses cheveux… Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses pectoraux, les doigts crispés par l'angoisse et l'envie. Il l'embrassait dans le cou, s'attaquait calmement à la naissance de sa poitrine tandis que fiévreusement, elle s'agrippait à sa chevelure désordonnée.

Son jean quitta rapidement ses jambes. Il le fit simplement glisser, simplement, le regard orageux, alors qu'elle, la passion l'envahissait à lui en faire perdre la raison… Elle récupéra ses lèvres, tentant d'apaiser la soif qui menaçait de la mener tout droit à la démence. Il sourit contre sa bouche devant cet accès de brusquerie. Elle le voulait. Elle savait qu'il le sentait. Hermione murmura son prénom : il se perdit dans sa bouche, parmi les gémissements qui commençaient à en poindre.

Elle cacha sa poitrine aussitôt qu'il la dénuda. Son innocence le fit sourire. Sans scrupules, il attrapa ses poignets, l'empêchant de se dissimuler à ses yeux transperçants.

- N'essaie pas de m'arnaquer, la provoqua-t-il, attirant son corps contre le sien.

Ses seins se pressèrent contre son torse, comme le velours sur le cuir…

Malgré son impassibilité, son envie de dominer était presque palpable. Il plia ses bras derrière son dos, la retenant comme prisonnière contre lui tandis qu'il enfouissait sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il rit doucement. Elle savait pourquoi. Son cœur battait à une vitesse incroyable et de manière tout à fait désordonnée. Sa langue en fit le tour, s'attardant sur les endroits où elle gémissait le plus nettement. C'est quand il commença à la mordiller qu'elle perdit tous ses sens. Son nez la chatouillait là où ses dents venaient de la mordre. Ses longs cheveux emmêlés, bien qu'attachés, pendaient et caressaient son corps de leur toucher sauvage.

Essoufflée, pire, le souffle complètement coupé, saccadé, Hermione se redressa pour l'embrasser furieusement.

Elle ne pouvait plus le nier. L'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour lui était transcendante.

Doucement, comme les vents calmes de la nuit, elle fit glisser ses mains le long du torse de Scabior. Ses doigts atteignirent son pantalon. Elle ne put toutefois aller plus loin, car il saisit ses mains et se chargea de la tâche à sa place.

Mais lorsque qu'il se retrouva sur elle, la dardant de son regard espiègle et déstabilisant, elle eut comme un sursaut de conscience. Que faisait-elle ici, avec lui ? Y avait-il une raison rationnelle à cet instant incompréhensible ?  
Aucune. C'était peut-être cela qui était le plus grisant ? C'était la première fois qu'elle agissait pour elle-même et si la sensation était nouvelle, elle était également éminente... Idéale.

Il ne lui laissa plus le temps d'y réfléchir, toutefois. Le rafleur saisit sa bouche, mordillant ses lèvres. Elle devina que ce n'était pas son genre d'avoir des scrupules. Il ne s'embarrassait pas de précautions lorsqu'il s'agissait de prendre ce qu'on lui offrait.

- Doucement, lui murmura-t-elle toutefois.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, l'air calme et peut-être un peu sérieux, elle n'aurait su le dire. Toujours amusé pourtant.

- Je sais.

Il présenta son membre à son entrée plus qu'humide, l'effleurant doucement, la chatouillant presque. Chaque contact la faisait se cambrer davantage, présentant toujours plus haut son centre brûlant, n'attendant que satisfaction. Il la laissa quémander silencieusement pendant une vingtaine de secondes, amusé de voir l'effet qu'il produisait sur elle.

Bien trop excité pour ne pas en souffrir à son tour, il décida qu'il l'avait bien suffisamment fait attendre. A la fois avec force et lenteur, il la pénétra. Effectivement, il ne brusquait pas les choses, mais ce fut douloureux. Vraiment douloureux. Le fait qu'il y prenne autant de plaisir était dérangeant, mais elle avait cette certitude, qui annihilait ses autres pensées, qu'il faisait de son mieux pour se contrôler. Sa certitude, quant à lui, était qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer longtemps à l'épargner.

Et elle, elle sentait, elle sentait vraiment à quel point il se retenait, il se maîtrisait. A en juger par ses grondements furieux, il donnait de sa personne pour ne pas lui briser la colonne vertébrale.  
C'est quand elle commença enfin à gémir qu'il ne se retint plus, agrippant ses hanches fermement.

Elle eut brusquement énormément de mal à respirer tant elle dépensait d'air à crier. Cette danse dura quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Scabior, probablement fatigué de mener le jeu durant cet instant censé lui être offert, ne se laisse tomber sur le dos, la ramenant sur lui d'un geste autoritaire. Plantant avec langueur ses doigts dans ses épaules, elle clôt ses paupières un instant pour ne pas voir l'éclat des yeux du rafleur, probablement luisant d'une victoire indiscutable. Les va-et vient doux qu'elle lui imposait, encore perturbée par l'intrus qui s'insinuait dans son bas-ventre, montraient à quel point ses mots avaient été justes...

_«Je ne m'emparerais plus simplement des pays véniels de ton corps, la prochaine fois. Les terres blanches de l'innocence seront comme l'Albion en guerre, tachées de sang.» _

Elle ouvrit les yeux, sans pouvoir s'en retenir davantage, affrontant timidement le regard du rafleur. Il esquissa un sourire narquois, montrant enfin un sentiment sincère -mais certes, pas des plus soucieux- ; effectivement, il se moquait d'elle. Peut-être que cela allait trop doucement pour lui, mais cette étreinte calme lui laissait le temps de se faire à la sensation et lui permettait, curieusement, de sentir davantage ce qui se passait en elle. C'était très agréable.

Hermione se pencha sur lui, posant son front contre sa joue comme pour lui faire mesurer sa fièvre. Sa petite langue vint chatouiller les lèvres charnues de son partenaire, qui répondit presque aussitôt à son baiser, laissant leurs langues se confronter avec langueur. Ils se séparèrent quelques instants après, alors qu'elle reprenait avec légèrement plus de rythme les doux à-coups sur son bas ventre. Leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se quitter : quelques gouttes de sueur vinrent brouiller la vue d'Hermione. Elle laissa alors une de ses mains quitter le torse de Scabior pour venir la plonger dans ses propres cheveux, les tirant en arrière. Cette chaleur était insoutenable. Scabior semblait la défier du regard... La provoquer... Subitement, il lui donna un violent coup de rein, contre lequel elle n'eut d'autre arme que de gémir plus fort. N'ayant plus qu'un appui sur lui, elle s'écroula sans douceur contre son torse.

- C'est comme ça qu'on fait, railla-t-il.

Et il ne s'arrêta pas là, attrapant brusquement sa croupe pour lui imposer un rythme plus bestial. Secouée par ce soudain revirement de situation, elle ne put que s'affaler en avant pour de bon, enfonçant encore davantage ses doigts dans les muscles de Scabior comme pour s'y accrocher.

Sa poitrine heurtait son torse par à-coups alors qu'elle tentait vainement de se retenir de crier trop fort. Il laissait quant à lui échapper des râles, des grondements étranges rappelant ceux des loups en colère, mais ces sons graves étaient noyés dans les cris aigus qu'elle poussait. Il ralentit la cadence, sans pour autant calmer la violence de ses heurts ; rythmant presque de manière machiavélique ses gémissements. Comme s'il voulait qu'on l'entende dans toute la maison - comme s'il voulait qu'Harry et Ron l'entendent crier.

Il attrapa son visage, venant dévorer ses lèvres sans cesser ses mouvements. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut à bout de souffle qu'il la laissa s'éloigner brièvement.

Mais soudain, elle sentit un spasme la secouer toute entière. Il agrippa de nouveau ses hanches, faisant bonne mesure -comme pour la finir-, et l'achoppa de plus belle. Puis, il planta ses canines dans sa clavicule, lui laissant deviner que l'animal prenait l'ascendant sur l'homme.

Enfin, un tourbillon, un orage chargé de foudre se forma comme une fulgurance dans le bas ventre d'Hermione. Un éclat, une sorte d'éclipse aveuglante et pétrifiante, un raz-de marée à l'esquille brûlante. Un roulement, des avalanches.

Elle s'oublia, jamais comme éternellement, dans un moment de plaisir impossible et improbable. Là où plus rien n'existait. Tout disparaissait dans l'abîme profond de son ventre. Là où les viscères retiennent le plaisir à s'en faire mal, à s'en heurter à jamais, provoquant pour toujours le souvenir de celui qui les a éveillées pour la première fois. Elles n'auront plus de repos, elles chercheront en vain à reproduire ce miracle. Elles n'auront plus de paix, les paupières ouvertes sur l'indicible et l'éternité.

Ils s'affalèrent, front contre front : elle sur lui, tremblant. Pour une fois, peut-être fragile, saisissable.

Pour une fois, foutrement humain.


	4. Ending End

**Epilogue**

**Conseil :  
**

**Bitter Sweet Symphony – The Verve**

* * *

_Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light._

_Albus Dumbledore.  
_

* * *

[…] Et nous ferons tout pour que les coupables reçoivent la punition ad hoc. Chaque personne enlevée, blessée, meurtrie par la perte de ses proches, aura la satisfaction de voir une vraie justice s'appliquer, enfin.

Ensemble, construisons un futur de tolérance, de pluralité et de respect. Construisons un havre pour nos enfants et apprenons leurs les vraies valeurs de la vie : les principes de justice, d'équité et de fraternité. Apprenons-leur à ouvrir leurs yeux, leurs esprits et leurs cœurs aux autres et à ce monde. A toujours voir plus loin et à cesser de se préoccuper des préjugés rétrogrades.

Nous pouvons vivre ensemble. C'est un rêve que nous pouvons réaliser. C'est un rêve que nous _devons _réaliser.

Ensemble, construisons un plus bel avenir, un _meilleur _avenir.

[…]

Tout s'était terminé ainsi. L'amitié s'était fissurée mais le ciment de la guerre et du temps s'était glissé dans ses sinuosités. Le sang, la peur, la perte, l'infamie… Si cela les avait éloignés, cela les avait rapprochés par la suite.

Et lui, libre à présent. Plus jamais ceinturé par des lois qui l'empêchaient d'être humain ou par le mépris des autres. Plus jamais asservi ou esclave. Affranchi à jamais.

Jamais plus les regards ne viendraient lui faire ressentir cette sensation d'incompréhension sourde qui l'avait dévoré toute sa vie. Il n'y avait pas que deux camps : et il avait rejoint le dernier. Celui que la foule ne soupçonne qu'à la fin des massacres, quand le soleil se lève sur les pierres tâchées de sang. Celui qui n'existe que les quelques secondes où le monde est le plus beau. Pas au cœur de la paix ni au plus profond de l'amour… Juste à la fin de l'horreur. La toute fin.

Les cheveux emportés par des bourrasques, Hermione Granger contemplait le lac qui s'étendait devant ses yeux, lui renvoyant la lumière dorée du soleil couchant en milliers d'éclats.

Palden Lake n'avait jamais autant brillé.


End file.
